Hot Springs Paradise
by StellaChanelle
Summary: A distressed Hinata finds herself all alone at the hot springs in an attempt to calm her nerves, or so she believes. What happens when Naruto makes an unexpected visit? Explicit lemon. NaruHina.


**Hot Springs Paradise**

 _by Stella Chanellé_

Hinata twisted her violet hair as drops of fresh water from the hot springs poured out of her soaked glistening strands. 'Naruto-kun,' she thought to herself in defeat as her mind traced back to the events of earlier that afternoon.

Lady Tsunade had dispatched Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Hinata on a top secret mission to the land of waves to send some important information to the villagers in regards to a new potential threat to the ninja world. Hinata jumped eagerly at this opportunity and even insistently volunteered herself to fill in for Sasuke since he was off on a heart-felt journey to find his ninja way, once and for all.

Unfortunately, things were not going accordingly to her plan. Hinata had the impression that with some much needed and over due alone time with her beloved Naruto that maybe, just maybe, they could finally break through the ice and get to know each other exceedingly well. Hinata also had hoped that this mission could change the timid dynamic of hers and Naruto's friendship, maybe even to the point where they could blossom into a real relationship? Oh, how Hinata dreamed...but Naruto was dense. He was clueless and oblivious to Hinata's attempts to get his undivided attention, but all Naruto seemed to do was turn his attention over to Sakura.

Hinata's stomach churned with both disappointment and a hint of envy, she just couldn't seem to seal the deal with Naruto. Her attempts at kindling some sort of romance with her favorite blonde-headed ninja were wearing her out to the point where she just felt like giving up, all together.

Hinata furrowed her brow in slight annoyance as she sulked her creamy voluptuous body in the scorching hot water, completely nude. She had sneaked off away from the rest of her group to wind down and relax. She was almost positive that she was not missed, at least not by her beloved Naruto, any ways.

'I should be heading back to the camp,' Hinata thought in solace as she stood up, exposing her big bouncy breasts as her pink nipples hardened in the breeze. Water droplets caressed her milky curves as they trailed down her form, her tinted hair cascaded around the frame of her face while soaked strands stuck to her forehead.

"Hey, Hinata...I've been looking all over for you," Naruto called as his blonde locks poked out of the steaming water like a turtle, only just a few feet away from Hinata's fleshy mounds.

Naruto's ocean-blue eyes immediately widened with shock when he noticed a rather naked Hinata standing at full ovation.

"Gahh!" Hinata shouted in pure embarrassment as she made a failed attempt at hiding her overly huge breasts, her tiny hands only managing to cover a small portion of her peaking tits. Hinata's cheeks rapidly reddened with hot blush.

"H-Hinata, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, ehehehe," Naruto stated as he scratched the back of his damp golden head.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Naruto-kun, I was just finishing up," Hinata blushed, mortification still drenching her being in the most outstanding way.

"Already? But I was just getting comfortable," Naruto insisted, shyly. His eyes had a hint of lust in them as he gazed at Hinata's curvaceous body, longing to be one of the lucky water droplets in the crevice of Hinata's apparent cleavage.

"Well, I could stay a little longer if you would like," Hinata negotiated as she took a notice to the wandering bright eyes of her now and forever crush, Naruto Uzumaki. She felt her chest heat up with desire at the way Naruto was up and downing her, suddenly Hinata felt a sense of sultry courage overtake her being as she let her hands fall to the sides of her child-bearing hips, completely exposing her creamy fat tits.

"Hinata..." Naruto trailed off as he felt his core burning with undeniable desire, his thick throbbing cock was hardening by the second to the point where it fucking hurt. Naruto couldn't take his eyes of the raven-haired maiden even if he wanted to. He had been fantasizing about Hinata for months and being so up close and personal with the real thing was just intensely mind blowing.

"They're too big, huh?" Hinata shyly asked as a wave of insecurity hit at the prolonged silence of her crush, her cheeks continued to redden until they resembled the color of a beet. She searched vivid blue eyes for an answer before attempting to cover her round bosom, smooth glistening skin spilling out beneath the grasp of her petite hands.

"N-no, no Hinata...they're really, well they're really impressively...perfect," Naruto breathed, becoming quite flushed as his gazing eyes became filled with want.

"You really think so, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with such genuine curiosity as she removed her dainty hands from her beautiful breasts, allowing them to hang freely in all their glory. Those spectacular tits were quite the sight for lusting eyes.

"I do," Naruto breathed before continuing. "Can I touch them, if that's okay...I mean-"

"S-sure," Hinata eagerly cut him off, desperate to feel the touch of the nine tails jinchuuriki.

Naruto stood up causing the water beneath his body to splash into oblivion as he quickly made his way over to Hinata in fear she would change her mind. Naruto quickly grabbed at Hinata's luscious breasts, rubbing and kneading her divine sensitive buds, eliciting a moan from the lavender-eyed princess. He gazed into her pleasure filled eyes as his hands continued to massage her mounds of smooth flesh.

"Damn, Hinata...they're so fucking amazing, really," Naruto breathed against her earlobe as she moaned in gratitude. He lowered his head, coming face-to-face with her perky fat tits before he latched his lips around the sensitive bud, swirling his tongue against the pink pebble while his other hand caressed her other tit.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned as she grabbed a fist full of blonde hair, shoving his head deeper into her hot flesh. She could feel her pink pussy become sopping wet with desire as her beloved Naruto sucked at her huge tits, so hungrily.

Hinata was intoxicated with absolute lust, she let her courageous hand slide down until she met Naruto's thick throbbing cock. Her hand grabbed the base of his bulging dick before giving his meat a stroke, she could feel the blonde-headed ninja gasp with pleasure against her hard saliva coated nipples. Naruto eagerly continued sucking at her sensitive flesh, encouraging her to continue with her cock stroking antics. Slowly and steadily, her hands firmly gripped his long meat, pulling his veiny skin back every time her hand retreated to the base of his dick.

"Fuck," Naruto whimpered as he bit his lips before grabbing Hinata by the waist, setting her ample ass down on the ledge of the hot spring so that she was completely out of the water, he then spread her legs. Her pretty pink glistening folds were completely exposed, much to Naruto's excitement.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called, hazy-eyed as her head was spinning with pure satisfaction because of the events taking place.

Naruto grabbed his cum-filled dick, slapping his thick fat mushroom head against the tiny opening of Hinata's cream covered cunt. He continued to rub his slimy with pre cum tip against her throbbing clit, then he slid his dick down to open up Hinata's velvet folds, ever so slightly.

"It's so smooth and wet, Hinata," Naruto said in awe, gazing at Hinata's soaked plump lips. Naruto was extremely tempted to just ram every inch of his erect cock deep into her guts as he was desperate to feel her tight pulsating walls squeeze and yank at his length, but he knew now was not the time. Oh, no; Naruto was going to need more than a few days to do exactly everything he had been fantasizing to do for months to the goddess in front of him. It also crossed his mind that maybe Hinata would come to regret this outburst of sexual doing and he wanted Hinata to want this just as fucking much as he did. He fucking wanted Hinata to lust for him, to crave his fucking dick deep in her guts. But he wanted Hinata to come to him on her own terms, so he figured he'd give her a quick sample of just what he could do. Surely she'd come back for more, in no time.

Naruto retracted his eager dick and kneeled down to the beautiful girl in front of him, until he came face to face with Hinata's strawberry scented cunt. He teasingly breathed against her pink bundle of nerves, making Hinata both nervous and thrilled as she felt her aching clit throb under his breath.

"Can I taste you, _Hinata_ ," Naruto asked as he flicked his tongue against her swollen clit during the pronunciation of her name. He immensely enjoyed teasing her, especially in an intimate moment like this.

Hinata gave no reply, instead she viciously thrust and grinded her hips into Naruto's salivating mouth, giving his tongue a taste of her delicious pussy juices. Naruto wasted no fucking time devouring that luscious cunt, sucking at her fat glistening lips before vigorously flicking his tongue against her little pink button. Fuck, Hinata was in heaven. Pure fucking heaven. And she was so close, so close to achieving that earth-shattering orgasm, oh yes, she could feel it in her grasp.

"Don't stop, _Naruto_...I'm _so_ close!" Hinata nearly screamed in pleasure. She had never felt a more intense feeling than she did at this very moment.

Naruto abided to her passionate demands, his tongue was never tiring as it increased in pace, rapidly lapping at Hinata's creamy goods. He was so damn high off her fucking taste to the point where he didn't seem to hear the calls of his comrades from nearby, their shocked eyes taking in the explicit image before them.

Naruto had been caught by Kakashi and Sakura, with a mouth full of Hinata's soaked pussy.

Hinata's vision went white with the most pleasurable sensation before she squirted her sticky flavor all over Naruto's tongue, her sultry juices dripped from his chin to the boiling water of the hot springs. They both were breathing extremely hard, still riding the high of their steamy encounter, but it wasn't long until they both snapped back into the mortifying reality of it all.

Kakashi and Sakura both stood there in awe, mouths gapping open as they were completely and utterly speechless.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled with rage as she shook her powerful fist in the air, appearing to be infuriated, but somewhere in the back of her mind, a small part of her cheered Hinata on for finally having the courage to bare it all to the knuckle head ninja.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so this was my very first Naruto fan fic and I do realize that they both may have been out of character, but this was just something I wanted try. I'm not sure if I'm cut out to write for a pairing like Naruto and Hinata, but I desperately want to know what you all think. Reviews mean so much to me and they give me fuel to continue to write nasty fan fics, hehehe. So it will be very much appreciated if you all could leave a little something in the reviews. You loved it? Let me know. You hated it? Let me know. You think I can improve somewhere? By all means, LET ME KNOW :D Also, I may or may not continue this fan fic. Depends on the reaction I get from this fic. Although, I could definitely see myself playing around more with this particular story line. I'm a little new to this Naruto fan fic community but I think this is the start to something exceptionally nice.**

 **I did also create my own little fan art to go along with this story, it's pretty mediocre at best, but oh well. It was fun to do and that's all that matters. Check it out right here, if you want. art/Fan-Art-for-Hot-Springs-Paradise-NaruHina-FanFic-674566932**


End file.
